Heretofore, ornamental promotional articles such as bows, flowers or the like have been affixed to bottles or other such containers, for example, by sticking or otherwise affixing the article to the side or other portions of the bottle whereby the bottle has to be faced in a certain direction in order to properly present the ornament to the viewer. Also, sticking of the ornament to the bottle, or tying it thereto can hinder its removal and damage it for reuse.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a simple end expedient attachment item for affixing, preferably in a readily removable manner, an ornament such as a colorful bow or the like to the top port ion of a bottle such that the ornament extends upwardly from the top of the bottle and thus is highly visible to a customer when viewed from any direction.